Jealousy
by turquoisefleur
Summary: Der ganze Weasley-Potter-Lupin Clan kommt zusammen und Lucy wundert sich, da es nur zu besonderen Anlässen vorkommt, dass wirklich die ganze Familie anwesend ist und dann kommen Lily und Scorpius auch noch so spät. Was ist nur los?


Hey. :)

Das ist die erste Geschichte die ich hier on stelle, also nicht zu streng sein, aber Kritik kann trotzdem kommen. :)

Hier geht's um Lucy und ihre Gedanken, ich weiß auch nicht genau wie ich darauf gekommen bin, aber was solls. Los geht's.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, außer der Idee.

* * *

Geübt hob Lucy Candy hoch und setzte sie auf ihrer Hüfte ab. Candy Lupin, Tochter von Teddy und Victoire, war drei Jahre alt und war, wie ihr Vater, ein Metamorphmagus. Zurzeit trug sie ihre Haare in einem dunklen Lila und zu einem langen Flechtzopf geflochten, der ihr über ihre kleine rechte Schulter fiel.

Nachdenklich schaute Lucy sich um, der ganze Clan war anwesend und das sollte schon was heißen, denn die ganze Familie kam nur selten zusammen, zu Geburtstagen, Todestagen, Weihnachten und Silvester, mehr nicht.

Doch heute waren keiner dieser Feier- beziehungweise Trauertage und Lucy wunderte sich. Candy brabbelte von ihrem Geburtstag der noch nicht lange her war und von den Geschenken die sie bekommen hatte.

Das Feuer im Kamin loderte grün auf und Lily stieg aus dem Kamin, gefolgt von Scorpius. Ihre dunkelroten Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammen gebunden und doch musste Lucy neidvoll gestehen, dass es ihr sehr gut stand. Sie trug ein rotes Baumwollkleid und teure braune Stiefel. Lucy hatte sie gestern noch bewundert und über den Preis gestaunt, gemeckert, dass sich das doch niemand leisten konnte und doch stand Lily nun da und trug diese Stiefel. Scorpius trug einen normalen dunkelgrünen Sweater und schwarze Jeans. Es stand ihm außerordentlich gut.

Und nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte Lucy das sie eifersüchtig war. Sie liebte ihre Familie. Alle von ihnen und niemand schaffte es sie eifersüchtig zu machen, außer Lily. Lily war ein Jahr jünger als sie. Lily hatte nicht die Weasleyroten Haare geerbt, sondern das dunkelrot ihrer Großmutter väterlicherseits. Lily, die ins Quidditchteam gekommen war, ohne dass sie viel dafür getan hatte. Lily, die den perfekten, charmanten Freund hatte. Lily, die gerade zu spät kam und es niemanden gab der es ihr übel nahm.

Lily strich sich ihren Pony aus der Stirn und lächelte ihre Familie nervös an. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten. Eine Heiterkeit ging von ihr aus, die Lucy nicht näher beschreiben konnte. Scorpius griff nach Lilys Hand und drückte sie kurz. Ein kurzer Stich der Eifersucht. Der perfekte Freund.

Als Lucy letztes Jahr mit ihrem Freund, nun Ex-Freund, an Weihnachten erschienen war, war ihre Familie reserviert gewesen. Scorpius hatten sie mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Lily räusperte sich kurz und drückte Scorpius Hand fester. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Sie räusperte sich noch einmal und dann sprach sie die Worte die Lucy einen so starken Stich versetzten, dass sogar Candy es bemerkte und sich tröstend an sie schmiegte.

„Scorpius und ich werden heiraten!"

Die Familie brach nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens in Jubel aus. Alle nahmen Scorpius und Lily in die Arme. Küssten und beglückwünschten sie. Lucy stand abseits, mit Candy auf dem Arm und schob das als Grund vor, nicht zu Lily zu gehen. sie nicht beglückwünschen zu müssen, nicht lügen zu müssen. Doch nachdem alle Beglückungen zu Ende gesprochen waren, schaute Lily Lucy direkt an. Ihre blauen Augen durchbohrten sie und Lucy schrumpfte unter ihrem Blick. Als die Familie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und zu schnattern anfing, gesellte Lily sich zu Lucy. Candy war währenddessen eingeschlafen und Lucy hatte sich hingesetzt.

„Hey."

„Hey."

Lucy bewegte sich unruhig hin und her. „Und wie fühlst du dich?" Okay, Lucy wusste dass das eine dumme Frage war, aber sie wusste nicht was sie sonst sagen sollte. Lily lächelte sie an. „Mir geht's prima. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich verheiratet?" Sie kicherte, wie sie als kleines Mädchen immer gekichert hatte. Nur das sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr war, sie war eine neunzehnjährige junge Frau.

Lucy kicherte mit, sie wusste nicht was sie sonst tun sollte. „Und? Triffst du zurzeit jemanden?" Lily klang ehrlich neugierig und Lucy konnte über diese Ehrlichkeit nur leicht Lächeln und da Lily ehrlich gefragt hatte, antwortete Lucy ehrlich.

„Nach Jeremy habe ich niemanden mehr getroffen." Lily hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich war wirklich froh, dass ihr auseinander wart, aber-" „Was?" unterbrach ich sie. „Du warst froh?" Lucy glaubte niemals so empört gewesen zu sein. Lily wurde rot und wirkte jünger als sie eigentlich war. „Na ja. Jeremy, war", sie stockte kurz. „Er war nicht gut für dich. Du hattest dich so verändert, zum Negativen und darum waren alle böse auf ihn. Du warst früher immer so lieb und unschuldig und plötzlich war er da und du hattest pinke Strähnen in deinen Haaren und musstest Nachsitzen, immer und immer wieder." Tränen sammelten sich in Lucys Augen. „Aber niemand ist kalt und ablehnend Scorpius gegenüber gewesen", brachte sie mühevoll heraus. Lily seufzte. „Scorpius hat mich aber auch nicht verändert, er hat mich glücklich gemacht und um Jeremy glücklich zu machen hast du dich verändert. So sollten Beziehungen nicht laufen."

Lucys Tränen begannen zu fließen und sie warf sich Lily in die Arme, was sich als ein wenig schwierig herausstellte, da Candy noch immer in Lucys Armen lag. Zum ersten Mal verschwand Lucys Eifersucht und sie verstand die Reaktion ihrer Familie. Sie wollten dass sie glücklich war und hatten bemerkt, noch bevor sie es bemerkt hatte, dass Jeremy sie nicht glücklich machte. Und zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit fühlte sich Lucy glücklich in ihrer Familie. Sie weinte und lachte mit Lily, schwelgte in Erinnerungen mit ihr und beglückwünschte sie. Und zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit verstand sie, dass sie nicht nur neidisch gewesen war, sondern sich auch Sorgen gemacht hatte um Lily und die Sache mit den Stiefeln, nun ja, darüber lachten die Beiden zusammen und Lily versprach Lucy die Stiefel mal auszuleihen.

Lucy wusste, dass sie eine Familienangehörige zu einer tollen Freundin gemacht hatte.


End file.
